What Is The Problem?
by LookAtHYouk
Summary: Di dalam kamar. Berdua? Kenapa tidak lakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan? Haehyuk, OS, YAOI fic abal dengan alur pasaran. Kalo penasaran langsung baca aja.


**Tittle:**

**What Is The Problem?**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Fluff**

**Rate:**

**M**

**Disclaimer: The stories are mine, Just borrow their name.**

**Warning:**

**YAOI! Boys Love, Absurd, Typo(s), and etc.**

Dua hari sebelum hari Natal tiba. Pada kehidupan normal mungkin beberapa diantara kita akan lebih senang merayakannya bersama keluarga. Berlibur, makan bersama, atau hal lain yang membawa kedamaian bersama di hari lahirnya Sang Juru Selamat.

Dan lihat keadaan pria manis dengan kekasihnya di dalam sebuah kamar. Hanya berdua. Dia dan kekasihnya. Bukan untuk menyambut kedatangan perayaan terbesar Umat Kristus tetapi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan lain.

Jangan mengira macam-macam, aku tahu apa yang kalian inginkan dalam adegan ini. Tapi, sungguh ini sangat berbeda dengan apa yang berjalan dalam fikiran kalian. Hohoho...

"T-tunggu!" Protes seseorang.

"Kau pasti belum paham, kan? Atau tak akan pernah paham. Kubilang perhatikan ya perhatikan, Hyuk! Apa susahnya?"

Bentak pria lain, tapi sama sekali tak membuat nyali yang lainnya takut karena bentakan abal itu. Sedangkan Hyukjae, orang yang dibentak hanya menatap sewot kekasih jeniusnya. Tugas-tugas tak berperikemanusiaan dari gurunyalah penyebab perkelahian mereka sedari tadi. Bahkan sebelum pertemuan mereka.

"Jangan pernah inginkan bersenang –senang setelah ini kalau tugasmu tidak selesai, Hyuk."

"Dua hari lagi, Hae! Dua hari lagi Natal segera datang. Dan apa-apaan kau membiarkan aku tersiksa karena tugas."

Untuk hari ini saja Hyukjae tak setuju dengan yang dibicarakan Donghae. Pertengkaran tak penting ini membuat keduanya pusing. Yang satu mati-matian membantu sang pacar, yang satu malah seenaknya mengabaikan apa yan ingin dibantu pacarnya.

"Lihat, lihat aku kali ini." Donghae merebut paksa komik Dragon Ball yang dibaca Hyukjae sebagai pengganggu utama kegiatan mereka, apa komik lebih menarik?

"Ya!"

"Jangan protes." Kali ini tak ada bentakan. Hanya nada datar tapi horor. Barangkali akan meluluhkan fikiran egois kekasihnya walaupun sejenak saja.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh, sering merepotkanmu, dan sangat egois. Tapi kali ini aku tidak menginginkan yang lain. Aku cuma ingin mendapatkan liburanku dengan tenang. Bersamamu, mungkin."

Hyukjae berkata pelan. Percuma, karena Donghae sudah pasti tak mau menurutinya. Pacar yang kejam, kan.

"Baiklah, nikmati liburanmu."

"Benarkah?" Hyukjae berseru semangat, sedangkan Donghae memutar malas bola matanya. Apa hal ini saja yang bisa memancing semangat pria di depannya. Cara lain untuk membuat kekasihnya semangat belajar apa tidak ada?

"Tentu! Tapi selesaikan dulu tugasmu, sayang."

Donghae mencuri ciuman pada bibir Hyukjae sebelum kembali fokus mengoreksi kembali lembaran soal yang sudah dikerjakan Hyukjae dari satu jam yang lalu.

"Jangan menciumku saat seperti ini! Aku sedang marah padamu." Hyukjae mendelik kesal. Hampir saja mencubit bibir kekasihnya yang seenaknya.

"Biasanya kau suka bila kucium, kan." What the... seenaknya dia berkata seperti itu, dengan reaksi Hyukjae yang tak bisa santai. Hampir dia gila. Donghae memancing hasrat Hyukjae untuk segera kabur keluar rumah, atau lompat dari jendela yang dibawahnya ada kolam renang atau kasur empuk agar tak melukai tubuh sexy dan mulus kesukaan Donghae.

Dapat dilihat sekarang mulut Hyukjae yang komat kamit mengucapkan segala umpatan. Tatapan liar dia layangkan pada lembaran tugas lain yang sudah disusun Donghae untuknya. Dengan mesra dan hati-hati Donghae menyerahkan lembaran lain pada Hyukjae. Memeluk dari belakang hanya sebagai alihan perhatian Hyukjae agar si imut ini tidak terlalu emosi saat mengetahui tugasnya tak hanya ini saja.

"Sudah kerjakan saja, okay." Donghae Memeluk erat dari belakang sambil meniup helaian rambut kekasihnya. Sebuah tepukan mendarat pada bahunya. Donghae Refleks saja memberi tatapan mendelik pada Hyukjae yang memukulnya.

"Jangan peluk-peluk. Kan sudah kubilang aku marah padamu." Seru Hyukjae tanpa memperhatikan tatapan gemas pria jenius dibelakangnya. Tetap saja imut walaupun marah seperti itu.

"Maaf, permintaanmu kutolak." Senyuman nakal itu Donghae biarkan Hyukjae untuk melihatnya. Kalau saja Hyukjae mau mengerjakan semua tanpa harus protes tiap waktu atau tiap kali soal lain mulai berganti sudah dipastikan semua selesai sejak tadi.

"Ini, kenapa susah sekali sih." Satu soal sulit yang dijumpai Hyukjae. Sebelum kalimat protes lain yang akan diucapkan Hyukjae, Donghae buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hyukjae dan segera menilik dengan teliti soal yang kata Hyukjae susah.

"Mudah kok, bagian mana yang susah?" Donghae mempersilahkan Hyukjae menjelaskan. Ini bukan pelajaran matematika atau pelajaran hitungan lain. Yang menjadi hal membingungkan adalah saat Hyukjae pernah bilang kalau semua pelajaran sangat mudah untuknya kalau tak terselip materi hitung-menghitung semacam matematika dan kelompok materi hitungan lain. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat labil atau bagaimana? Yang semudah ini saja dinilai sulit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membedakan kelompok yang ini dengan yang ini? Semua rincian yang tertulis terlihat sama. Lihat, ini dan yang satunya sama kan? Yang bodoh itu yang membuat soal, bukan karena otakku. Awas saja kau menyalahkanku." Mungkin terjungkal kebelakang adalah hal masuk akal sebagai reaksi Donghae begitu mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Dongkol.

"Berhenti mengumpat seperti itu, Hyuk. Kalau tadi kau memperhatikanku pasti kau akan mengerti." Hyukjae refleks beralih menatap penuh kearah Donghae, benar-benar murid yang penurut. Memperhatikan gurunya seperti apa yang dikatakan tanpa memberi bantahan. Dan soal yang menjadi permasalah Hyukjae seolah tak penting lagi.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu. Sayang."

Hyukjae menyeringai diakhir kalimat. Bukankah yang dilakukannya sudah benar? Memperhatikan kemudian mencari pemecah masalah dalam soal laknatnya. Namun bukan itu yang akan Donghae berikan jika tatapannya saja seperti ini.

"Kau sangat pengertian. Sangat tau apa yang aku inginkan. Terus saja menatapku, sampai kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

"Aku tak melihat apapun, tak ada jawaban soal Geografiku di dalam matamu." Hyukjae hendak berkata lagi sebelum Donghae membentangkan lembaran soal ke depan wajahnya.

"Baca soal yang lain." Tak ada balasan. Baguslah, batin Donghae.

Dan lembaran itu sudah beralih ke tangan Hyukjae. Ditatapnya sebentar pertanyaan lain yang lebih rasional untuk otaknya. Donghae masih enggan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat lain, dia masih fokus untuk mengurusi Hyukjae yang kemungkinan akan ngambek habis ini.

"Oke, pertanyaan lain. Apa yang akan dilakukan sepasang kekasih dikamar, dengan hanya berdua saja disiang yang dingin. Sedangkan dua hari lagi Natal datang." Hyukjae menyeringai. Oh! Tolong yakinkan Hyukjae dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Tampang konyol Donghae dengan mulut terbuka, kening yang bertaut, dan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagunya sambil memandang mupeng ke arah Hyukjae.

"Singkirkan ekspresimu, Hae. Kau terlihat bodoh sekali, hahaha. Sudahlah." Pukulan halus dari Hyukjae berupa gulungan kertas yang dipukulnya telak mengenai wajah Donghae. Menyadarkan pria berambut agak kebiruan itu dari tindakan memalukan dihadapan kekasihnya.

"K-kau!"

Hyukjae tertawa.

Donghae mendelik tak terima.

"Jangan bercanda lagi. Aku sudah tidak tahan jika berlama-lama. Kau membuatku meledak, Hyuk. Jika sore ini belum juga selesai aku tak akan ikut campur lagi untuk membantumu." Peringatan terakhir untuk berjaga-jaga akan perlakuan lanjutan Hyukjae. Terdengar menyebalkan sih, namun jika tidak diselesaikan dengan cara ini maka Hyukjae akan semakin sulit dikendalikan.

"Ck, kau ini tidak asik. Lihat saja setelah aku berhasil menyelesaikan ini semua!"

"Ya. Aku akan melihatnya, sekaligus mengoreksi mungkin."

Sial! Pria ini selalu menang, dan Hyukjae harus benar-benar menelan ucapannya sendiri. Lain kali tolong ingatkan dirinya untuk tidak menantang tentang apapun pada Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, rasa kantuk semakin menghampiri dan menggoda kesadaran Donghae. Hampir tak tahan karena posisinya yang rebahan di atas kasur milik kekasihnya adalah keadaan yang mendukung untuk tidur.

"Donghae-yah!"

Kaget. Baru saja Donghae hampir terbawa ke dalam waktu tidurnya sebelum teriakan itu terdengar mengganggu konsentrasinya menyelami dunia mimpi.

"Apa lagi!?"

"Aku ingin..."

"Kita bersama seperti malam itu." Mendengar kata 'bersama' membangkitkan kesadaran Donghae sepenuhnya. Dia tak mau salah dengar, otaknya sudah lelah ikut berfikir bersama Hyukjae tadi dan tak cukup untuk berfikir atas ucapan mengejutkan Hyukjae barusan.

"Setelah selesai kau akan mendapatkannya, sayang." Di belakang Hyukjae, Donghae memperhatikan dengan baik lelaki menggemaskan miliknya. Seringai tipis sekaligus perasaan tak sabar tentu saja menjadi pertanda kalau kegiatan setelah ini akan begitu menggairahkan.

"Satu nomor lagi. Tunggu aku." Hyukjae bergumam sambil membelakangi Donghae.

"Baiklah." Rasanya ingin sekali berguling-guling sekarang. Sudah hampir dua minggu Donghae tak merasakan Euforia itu lagi. Untuk sekarang pasti akan sangat-sangat menyenangkan dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa sengaja Donghae terkikik pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Hyukjae.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Masih membelakangi Donghae, soal terakhir harus diselesaikan dengan fokus kan. Melihat wajah kekasihnya bisa saja membuyarkan konsentrasi.

"Tak apa. Fokus pada pertanyaanmu, sayang."

"Aku. Sudah selesai."

Jawaban final yang sedari tadi ditunggu Donghae dengan tak sabaran akhirnya didengarnya juga. Jiwa semenya nampak keluar sekarang. Donghae mendekati Hyukjae perlahan, membisikkan sesuatu sebagai poin yang harus ditekankan pada pria yang menawarkan hal menggiurkan untuknya.

"Sudah siap? Mau dimulai sekarang, hm?"

Tak lama mulutnya memberikan hembusan pada lubang telinga kekasihnya. Sepasang tangan halus Hyukjae menggeser wajah Donghae sehingga menjauh cukup jauh.

"Tidak tidak! Nanti kalau Ibuku datang bisa mati aku. Aku tidak jadi. Kucabut omonganku yang itu."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey! Jangan berteriak seperti itu tuan aneh. Cepat sana pulang. Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih ya ngomong-ngomong. Aku mencintaimu." Sialnya tak hanya terima kasih saja yang diberikan Hyukjae tapi juga ciuman hangat dari bibir basah itu. Kecupan kilat memang, tapi jika saat kondisi dirinya sedang sangat 'ingin' seperti ini mana bisa diabaikan.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku tahu kau juga ingin bukan?"

"I-iya sih, tapi kalau ibuku datang ba..."

"Kalau begitu lakukan secepatnya, kita tak punya banyak waktu." Donghae lekas membuka kaos milik Hyukjae tanpa peduli penolakan kekasihnya yang saat ini meronta-ronta geli seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Apa?" Donghae membelai lembut pipi kemerahan Hyukjae. Kau pasti sudah jatuh sekarang, ayo nikmati waktu kita sayang. Batin Donghae kegirangan.

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Cepat lanjutkan, selesaikan dengan cepat."

"Aku selalu cepat." Selanjutnya Donghae melumat bibir Hyukjae tanpa basa-basi. Dari awal mereka sepakat akan melakukan dengan cepat, jadi hanya akan membuang waktu kalau sekedar memberikan pemanasan.

Melumat dan melumat lagi, Donghae yang sudah bernafsu semakin menjadi-jadi saat mendengar lenguhan tertahan dari pria di bawahnya. Itu artinya Hyukjae menikmati ini.

Tangan Hyukjae mencengkeram lengan berotot pria yang menindihnya. Gigitan gigitan menggoda yang terimanya membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan gejolak lain di bawah sana.

"ugh." Erang Hyukjae saat sasaran gigitan Donghae sudah berpindah pada dadanya, bocah ini ternyata serius dengan ucapannya. Bermain cepat.

"A-ah. Euumh." Semakin kerasa bertambah pula desahan Hyukjae . Seperti serangan serangan di dadanya yang terus menggila.

"Mmmh." Lenguhan itu terdengar dari bibir Donghae yang sedang bekerja mengulum nipple Hyukjae kali ini. Satu titik yang membuatnya terangsang sudah ibarat permen manis yang terus membuatnya ketagihan. Kedua nipple ini sangat manis, kalau bisa Donghae akan mencabutnya dan menelannya.

"Hhh cium aku lagi..." sengatan memabukkan itu sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk Hyukjae tahan. Itu justru membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Dan mungkin ciuman saja tak cukup.

Ditariknya rambut Donghae, membuat pria itu kini mendongak dan tersenyum geli mendengar permintaan Hyukjae. "Kau saja yang menciumku." Ledek Donghae. Sial! Katanya mau bermain cepat, kenapa masih bercanda saja.

Melihat ekspresi tak suka Hyukjae, Donghae kemudian mencium bibir tebal itu dengan sangat keterlaluan.

"Asssh...sudah."

Donghae melepas celananya. Menampilkan penis tegang siap merasuki. Diurut sebentar benda kesayangannya -dan kesayangan Hyukjae juga tentunya- untuk membuatnya semakin menegang. Bukan main, penis itu sudah semakin membesar dan tak tanggung-tanggung ukurannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja." Perintah Hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk kemudian melepaskan juga seluruh celana yang dipakai Hyukjae. Hingga dihadapannya tersaji pria telanjang dengan kulit mulus yang siap di puaskan.

"Ya Tuhan!" Hyukjae meremas sprei di bawahnya refleks. Ini sakit! Sungguh sakit setelah dua minggu tak menerima si 'tuan rumah'. Belum lagi perlakuan Donghae yang tiba-tiba memasukkan penisnya tanpa aba-aba apapun.

"Tahan sebentar, okay." Buru-buru Donghae mengelus pipi memerah di depannya. Melihat Hyukjae yang kesakitan rasanya kasian juga, tetapi disamping itu ekspresinya yang menggoda juga tak bisa membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan ini.

"Wow, sedikit lagi." Hyukjae meringis tak suka saat melihat Donghae menengok ke arah bawah mereka dengan sengaja. Dengan tenaga seadanya Hyukjae memeluk leher Donghae sebagai pegangan, sehingga sekarang posisinya setengah duduk.

"S-sudah? Emmh..Aaah!" Dan jawabannya adalah, sudah.

Donghae mulai bergerak perlahan, sangat perlahan. Takut Hyukjae-nya kesakitan. Namun ketika fikirannya beralih pada kesepakatan mereka untuk bermain cepat, tak segan-segan Donghae membuat Hyukjae kelojotan karena tempo gerakan Donghae yang tidak main-main.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!...ssh. Lagi!"

Shit! Jangan salahkan siapapun kalau genjotan yang diterimanya semakin brutal.

"Sudah secepat ini. Masih belum puas?" Donghae menggoda Hyukjae dengan bisikan sexy tepat di telinga pemuda rambut kecoklatan.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, mengecup leher Donghae yang dapat dicapai bibir menganggurnya.

Ketika tahu Hyukjae menciumi lehernya, Donghae mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae. Dia juga mencium tengkuk kekasihnya yang sedang mengerang. Keduanya sama-sama mencetak Hickey pada kulit mulus partner seks mereka. Jarang-jarang mereka seperti ini, mungkin lain kali harus dicoba lagi. /

"Aaah..hnnnn aahn, sebentarh lagihh." Hyukjae mengaba-aba.

"Aku juga aah."

Donghae bergerak dan terus bergerak sampai tiga sodoka terakhir perutnya merasakan semprotan hangat dari penis Hyukjae yang agak melemas.

"Aku sebentar lagi.." Tak lama setelah itu Donghae menyusul Hyukjae mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam sana.

Akhirnya sensasi ini dirasakan lagi oleh keduanya. Hyukjae tersenyum masih dengan memeluk mesra leher Donghae. Sampai satu kalimat terucap dari mulutnya.

"Sekali lagi ya."

Dan mereka pun memulai babak lain. Donghae dengan gerakannya dan Hyukjae dengan desahan menggairahkan itu.

Baru beberapa sodokan saja. Kiamat menghampiri mereka keduanya. Sial! Rutuk mereka dalam hati.

"Hyukjaeee! Ibu pulang, sayang."

Oh, rupanya inilah kiamat mereka. Suara teriakan Ibu Hyukjae dari bawah sana. Terlepas sudah tautan itu karena Hyukjae yang mendorong paksa tubuh Donghae. Secepat kilat keduanya memakai pakaian mereka walau nampaknya tak sesempurna sebelum pakaian itu terlepas.

"Cepat!" interupsi Hyukjae pada Donghae, tak ada protes. Jika ibunya tahu apalagi melihat secara langsung dua pria telanjang di dalam kamar yang sama! Bayangkan apa yang kemudian terlintas di otak wanita calon mertua Donghae itu.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan pakaian, Hyukjae berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Dikuti Donghae yang kepanikan sendiri.

"Jangan sampai ibumu tahu, bisa mati aku."

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. Namun tak sempat tangannya meraih kenop pintu kamar miliknya. Pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan muka wanita si pembawa kepanikan di muka kedua pria ini.

"O-oh. Ada kau rupanya. Sudah lama, Hae?" Tanya Ibu Hyukjae dengan ramah. Di tangannya ada tas belanja yang Hyukjae sendiri tak tahu apa itu isinya.

"Sejak siang aku di sini, menemani Hyukjae menuntaskan tugas dari wali kelasnya. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan pulang." Jawab Donghae tak kalah ramah.

"Donghae!" Teriak Hyukjae mengejutkan dua manusia yang ada di kamarnya itu. Sepertinya ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau ini kenapa berteriak?" Donghae menatap bingung pada kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya resah.

"Kalian berdua ada apa?" bola mata milik wanita rambut pendek itu bergantian menatap kedua pria muda di depannya. Menyerah karena tak diberi jawaban akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk pergi. "Baiklah. Ibu ke bawah saja, kalau butuh makanan segera ambil di dapur! Ibu sangat sibuk sebenarnya."

Hyukjae berdecak, sial sekali kekasihnya. Kenapa dia bilang akan pulang tadi.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa bilang mau pulang?! Kita belum selesai dengan ini, kau mengerti aku kan?" Tanya Hyukjae memelas. Sebenarnya sesuatu di sana masih menegang, dan Hyukjae juga yakin kalau Donghae tak berbeda dengannya.

"Maaf, sayang. Tapi aku tak suka kalau melakukannya dengan terburu-buru, dalam kondisi yang tidak mendukung. Bayangkan Ibumu datang lagi, nanti bisa-bisa penisku tak mau ditidurkan." Jelas Donghae gamblang seperti tak tahu malu. Si Bodoh ini benar-benar tak paham kondisi orang lain ya? Kenapa seenaknya memutuskan sendiri.

"Apa-apaan itu! Yasudah sana pulang, aku tidak butuh kau. Atau penismu!" Hyukjae mendorong kasar tubuh Donghae agar menjauh dari kamarnya. Setelah itu suara bantingan pintulah yang terdengar.

_BLAM_

Donghae membatin nelangsa. Nasibnya akan lebih buruk, pasti. Hyukjae akan marah dan mendiamkannya sampai waktu yang tidak bisa diperkirakan.

"Jangan marah padaku, sayang. Aku terlalu peduli padamu, oke. Jika aku pulang kau tidak akan mendiamkanku besok, kan?" Tak ada balasan, tentu saja. Anggap dirinya berbicara dengan pintu.

"Okay, aku pulang."

"Selamat beristirahat."

"Selamat Hari Natal."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dua hari lagi adalah Natal, pertanda baik untuk Donghae. Berarti tak akan ada hari diam-diaman dengan Hyukjae-nya. Hihihi...

Tapi semua itu tidak seperti yang ia kira.

.

.

.

.

"Awas kau bodoh! Setelah Natal bersiaplah atas balasanku! Mmmh."

Yaah dan berakhir dengan Hyukjae yang melepas hasratnya sendirian.

**FIN**

Mampus mampu mampus...ini gaje sekaleeee-.- maaf ya saya dalam keadaan khilaf bikin fic ini. Makannya judul sama alur berlawanan bangeet. Anggep ini hiburan dari fic sebelumnya, entar saya pikirin lagi soal sequel i'm not th only one;) . Tapi tetep ya yang udah sengaja baca wajib review!^^hohoho

Ohiya...

Makasih buat yang review, ngefavorite atau memfollow cerita kemaren ya. Buat silent riders saya juga berterima kasih, lain kali ditunggu juga review kalian^^ jangan kaya demit dong hoho pergi tanpa jejak.

Sudahlah, sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya;*


End file.
